


High-Five?

by 35_leukothea



Series: They Never Really Leave Us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35_leukothea/pseuds/35_leukothea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, Castiel does not understand Dean's references, and when he does, it's more or less an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High-Five?

“—so get this!” his brother practically shouts at him as soon as Dean steps through the door of their motel room, taking his feet off the coffee table and jumping up with a newspaper in hand. “Random guy was apparently choked to dea—”

He’s so surprised he nearly falls over backwards, catching himself just in time as he cuts Sam off. “ _Christ_ , Sam, I just got here!” he splutters, forgetting that religious oaths aren’t really appreciated by Castiel, who is also present. “Just calm _down_ a sec, okay?”

“Sorry,” says Sam, not sounding even remotely so, then snatches the bag of groceries (well, “groceries”) out of Dean’s hands and thrusts the newspaper at him. “Column on the bottom left corner. Cas, these go in the cooler—no, no, the _cooler_ —thanks—wait, _what’s_ in there? Oh, no, that’s just lamb’s blood, that’s supposed to be there—Dean, _why_ did you buy another pie?”

“Because fuck you, that’s why,” Dean says brightly, more or less completely ignoring the chaos taking place directly adjacent to him. “Why do you think this is a case?”

Sam pauses to catch his breath. “The dude asphyxiated in a town at sea level, he was just sitting at home, and he was completely healthy. He didn’t even have athsma, or allergies. There’s no way that’s an accident.”

“Yeah, so? People get choked sometimes. That’s a police thing.”

“Dean, did you even read past the first paragraph?” Castiel asks from his side—he starts and almost drops the newspaper, not having heard the angel approach.

“Obviously,” he scoffs, then adds when Cas squints at him (he clearly doesn’t get the sarcasm), “Enlighten me.”

“The guy didn’t have a scratch on him,” Sam explains. "Don’t you think he would’ve had some sort of bruises on his throat if he’d been choked?”

Dean bites his lip. “So you’re saying somebody Darth Vader’d the guy? You know, Force-choked him or whatever?”

He sniggers when Sam shoots him his signature bitchface, but abruptly stops when Cas says, “Isn’t that the man in the black helmet who cuts his own son’s hand off?”

There is a short silence in which the two brothers both glance from each other to the angel, then back to each other. “That’s, uh, one of the things he’s done, yeah,” says Sam finally, sounding confused to say the least. “How did you…?”

Cas is clearly uncomfortable with his two friends staring at him like he’s just announced that he is actually one of those four-winged magnifying-glass angels from the Orthodox branch of Christianity in his true form. “I, um…”

They are quiet for another moment, and then Dean starts laughing. “I can’t believe this,” he mutters, “did _Cas_ just get that reference?”

“I think Cas just got that reference,” agrees Sam, slowly nodding.

At this, Castiel looks more distressed than anything. “Was I not supposed to?” he asks.

“No, no, this is great!” Dean reassures him quickly. “Welcome to the modern age, man!” He holds up his hand for Cas to high-five, but for a split-second the angel just stares at him blankly, and Dean thinks, _ah, shit, I look like a fucking dumbass now, look what you did, Dean_ , before Cas slowly raises his hand, then places it against his own, looking as though he is concentrating very hard to mirror it exactly.

There is another pause, and then Sam begins to laugh, softly at first, then harder when Dean glares at him until he is laughing harder than he’s laughed in a very long time. “Oh my _God_ ,” he gasps, and his brother kicks him in the shin, which doesn’t help his breathing at all. Cas looks more bewildered than ever and Dean can’t help but think that maybe it _is_ a little bit funny when his brain decides to push another pop culture reference to the front of his mind that he wishes he’d never thought of. Failed high-five attempts are always lovely occasions to remind oneself that Vulcan hand-kissing is a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: http://crackedchassis.co.vu/post/85405374175/catstiel-can-you-imagine-dean-holding-out-his


End file.
